


Sweater - Part 1

by WitchRavenFox



Series: Festive Ficlets 2018 [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, festive drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: Lydia doesn't dress idiots.





	Sweater - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N1: I have returned to keep fulfilling this beautiful challenge. I know this was all about December and I epically failed posting then, but I will keep going until I finish them all. ;) The title of each in this series will be the prompt, and each prompt will have two ficlets: gen and romantic. The prompt list I am using is by Pentatonix Christmas. But if any are used from elsewhere, I will let you know.
> 
> A/N2: This work does not have a beta, so all mistake are my own. I do not own Teenwolf (it would have been very different) or get any financial gains from writing this. I just like the characters and play with them because I can. <3
> 
> TIA, WitchRavenFox ;)

Lydia stood back to admire her handiwork. She should have been a fashion designer, but it just wasn’t challenging enough to put together the right Christmasensemble for people. She was a pro at it. Just ask Stiles. Or maybe ask Jordan.

‘I feel like an idiot.’ Jordan Parrish mumbled, looking at himself in the mirror wearing a deep red sweater.

‘Sweetie, I don’t dress idiots. You already have style, in your own way, and you know I love that. But this is Christmas. And Christmas with my mom. You need to look just right.’ Lydia said offhandedly as she circled Jordan again, admiring his ass for a moment.

‘I don’t think your mom will care what I’m wearing when she knows that something is different between us. She’ll know as soon as we walk through that door that we got engaged.’

Stopping in front of Jordan, she placed a sweet kiss on his lips then tapped him on his very fine chest with her left hand and the beautiful ring sparkled at her. ‘Yes, my mom will know that we got engaged. She has eyes. But she will want details, and to see you being versatile so she knows our wedding won’t just be about men in uniform. Although she might like that…’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
